


Usages détournés

by Nelja



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adrenaline, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gun Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callisto et Karima célèbrent le fait d'avoir survécu à un combat difficile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usages détournés

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe juste après le chapitre 9 de la série d'Excalibur sur Genosha.

L'euphorie de Karima n'était pas encore retombée quand elle sentit la chaleur des lèves de Callisto contre ses lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser presque automatiquement. C'était incroyablement enivrant d'être en vie, et l'adrénaline faisait naître des vertiges lumineux dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Elle sursauta, pourtant, quand elle sentit des tentacules se nouer sur sa taille, et ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas des bras, non, mais...

Elle se leva, Callisto avec elle, comme en un seul mouvement. "Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres." murmura-t-elle à voix très basse. Leurs visages étaient toujours suffisamment proches pour que parler plus fort ne soit pas nécessaire.

"Il n'y avait pas d'urgence..." répondit Callisto sur le même ton, "dans mon souvenir..." Entre ses phrases, elle déposait de petits baisers sur les lèvres de Karima, tentateurs, d'une légèreté presque frustrante. "Tout le danger était ici. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux me toucher, policière, si tu l'oses."

"Je..." Karima hésita.

"Si tu as quelqu'un, il n'a pas besoin de savoir." souffla Callisto. Karima sentait très distinctement les seins de Callisto qui se pressaient contre les siens, la peau de leurs ventres qui se touchaient. Un tentacule caressa son cou, doucement, la faisant frissonner. "Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à la dire, ce sera sans rancune, et je n'insisterai pas. Après tout, je suis une héroïne ici, en quelque sorte, et puis tu as des armes de destruction massive !"

Elle rit, mais Karima n'était pas certaine de trouver la situation amusante, ni légère.

"Je ne sais pas..." murmura-t-elle.

Callisto était étrange. Et c'était une femme. La premier point aurait rendu difficile de construire une relation, mais ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'elle lui proposait ici.

Le second point... ce n'était pas qu'elle eût jamais blâmé ce genre de penchants, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était pas pour elle, que les filles pouvaient être agréables à regarder, mais ne l'attireraient jamais autant qu'un homme pouvait le faire.

Sauf qu'elle était actuellement en train de se mordiller la langue de frustration et de se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle dise non maintenant, sinon il ne serait plus question de s'arrêter. Callisto ne l'embrassait plus, la fixait juste de son oeil unique, mais ses tentacules caressaient toujours insidieusement son dos et ses fesses, la retenaient au cas où Karima aurait voulu reculer, fuir la pression de ses cuisses ardentes.

Karima aurait bien qualifié son sourire de prédateur. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre forme de crainte, pourtant. Ce n'était pas cela le problème.

"C'est juste que..." c'était difficile de l'exprimer. "Nous ne sommes pas humaines."

"Et j'en suis fière !" déclama Callisto.

Je n'ai rien contre les mutants. C'est ce que Karima s'était dit pendant longtemps, haussant les épaules de façon neutre. Bien sûr, tout dépendait des individus, de s'ils se comportaient correctement... Mais maintenant, après avoir aimé Neal, après avoir été transformée en monstre par des terroristes anti-mutants, après avoir été sauvée par le professeur Xavier et par Magneto, elle aurait plutôt tendu vers un a priori positif, et il lui semblait que même son ancienne tolérance avait été trop peu, trop timide.

"Ce n'est pas pareil." Et effectivement, les tentacules de Callisto ne lui paraissaient plus si monstrueux, après leurs discussions. Surprenants, certainement. Troublants, plus encore, alors qu'ils la caressaient doucement... Ce n'était pas loyal. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses propres mots, d'ignorer le contact de la peau et du cuir, avec les soubresauts liquides entre ses jambes.

"Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. J'ai été transformée en... je suis faite pour tuer, maintenant."

"Eh bien, est-ce que ça ne ferait enrager ces gens-là s'ils savaient que tu fais autre chose que tuer ?" Elle devint plus provocante encore, si c'était possible, fit onduler ses hanches contre celles de Karima. "Je parie que ce n'était pas dans leur plan. Qu'en dis-tu ?" Et cela aurait pu sembler vulgaire, les avances les moins subtiles que Karima avait vues de sa vie, si elle n'avait pas conscience de les avoir encouragées, de s'en être enflammée.

Elle sourit. "Je dis que tu as entièrement raison."

Ce fut fort à la submerger, cette joie de l'admettre, d'accepter avec sa raison et son éthique ce que son corps réclamait, qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand ce fut elle qui vola un baiser à Callisto.

Qui, d'accord, ne l'avait pas vraiment bien défendu.

Callisto dégrafa le tee-shirt de Karima et sa ceinture, avec une précision surprenante. Puis les deux tentacules entreprirent de le soulever, lentement, massant ses deux seins comme par hasard, pendant qu'un troisième glissait dans son pantalon...

Karima chancela sur ses pieds, et des stabilisateurs se mirent en route automatiquement, la maintenant verticale, lui donnant l'impression de voler malgré ses pieds toujours à terre, de se libérer de la gravité... et c'était comme si un bourdonnement qui clamait son inhumanité résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Mais Callisto ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. Elle se contenta de faire remarquer d'une voix traînante "Oui, tu as des jouets cool, toi aussi. Mais les miens le sont plus encore."

Puis elle entreprit de le prouver

Le tentacule glissé dans le pantalon de Karima se contentait d'effleurer sa culotte, tout doucement, pendant que deux autres encerclaient ses cuisses. Deux autres pressaient toujours ses seins, de plus en plus fort, alors qu'un sixième caressait sa joue, entrait dans sa bouche...

Karima le lécha doucement. Cela avait le goût un peu salé de la peau. Elle mima un baiser, quand l'appendice pénétra plus loin dans sa gorge, elle se mit à tousser, grimaça quand il en ressortit.

"Pas ton truc, hein ?"

"Pas vraiment..." soupira Karima. Mais d'autres tentacules s'affairaient toujours à cueillir les plaisirs de son corps, et elle avait besoin de mettre en oeuvre toute sa volonté juste pour prononcer les mots. Callisto, à la place, s'enroula autour de son cou comme un serpent, caressa âprement sa nuque. Elle eut un instant de peur irrationnelle, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était certainement pas un mouvement accidentel qui risquait de la blesser, maintenant, et que c'était délicieux.

Le désir battait dans son sexe, irradiait dans son ventre et ses cuisses, avec des éclairs vibrant jusqu'à son cou et au bout de ses seins. Et ce n'était pas juste, pas équitable qu'elle soit seule à couler dans cette vague de plaisir... d'un geste désordonné, elle poussa Callisto contre le mur, l'embrassa, avant d'arracher son soutien-gorge.

Callisto rit, et c'était comme un duel, un défi que Karima se lançait, essayer de donner du plaisir elle aussi, malgré son manque de coordination et son esprit noyé dans des feux d'artifice. Elle malaxa les seins durs, caressa les hanches, mais faillit pousser un petit cri quand le tentacule épousa la courbe de son entrejambe, massant son clitoris et son sexe tout à la fois, tandis que le bout caressait ses fesses, avançait, reculait, glissait. Karima se cambra, voulut accentuer le contact, mais cet appendice traître épousait ses mouvements.

"Oh, s'il te plait..." murmura-t-elle.

"S'il te plait quoi ?" demanda Callisto, avec un sourire sarcastique. Peut-être Karima ne parvenait-elle pas à la troubler autant que dans l'autre sens, mais elle semblait ne pas moins en apprécier chaque seconde de ce jeu. "Il y a plusieurs possibilités, tu sais..."

Karima invoqua toute son autorité. "Ton tentacule. Dans mon vagin. Maintenant." Elle eut un nouveau sursaut de désir. "S'il te plait !!"

"C'est certainement plus clair." reconnut Callisto. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à taquiner, provoquer, sans entrer réellement. "J'aurais peut-être plus apprécié la police, s'ils donnaient des directives polies et sensées comme celle-là."

Puis elle entra en Karima, qui se sentit à nouveau flotter, parce que son esprit conscient ne pouvait plus la faire tenir debout, et peut-être aussi parce que le plaisir la faisait partir vers le ciel plus vite que n'importe quelle façon de voler. Callisto, toujours impressionnante de coordination, ne négligeait pas le reste de son corps, et un autre tentacule se glissa seulement pour caresser le clitoris de Karima, lui arrachant un couinement très peu digne. Si c'était vraiment un duel, Callisto n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'assurer la victoire.

Karima eut l'impression que cela avait été incroyablement rapide, quelques minutes maximum. Mais sans doute, quelle que soit la réalité, aurait-elle eu l'impression que cela n'avait pas duré assez longtemps quand l'orgasme la faucha comme une explosion.

Elle se retrouva haletante, les deux mains crispées sur les seins de Callisto, la bouche dans son cou, trop bouleversée encore pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La mutante posa une main joyeuse sur ses fesses.

"Ca t'a plu ? Je pense que oui."

"Tu peux le dire." murmura faiblement Karima. Elle pouvait à nouveau parler. C'était déjà ça.

"Eh bien, maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me montrer tes jolis jouets !"

Karima se tendit imperceptiblement. "Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça."

"Peu importe si c'est conçu par des ingénieurs ou donné par les hasards de la génétique !" ricana Callisto. "N'importe quel pouvoir peut être utilisé pour le sexe. C'est universel."

"Mais comment ?"

"N'importe quoi, ma jolie. A toi de voir !"

Karima se concentra, essaya de sentir ce qu'elle avait en elle, dans ce corps de métal. Elle ne l'avait utilisé que par instinct, jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Si elle avait de quoi emprisonner sans tuer...

Des rubans de métal jaillirent de ses côtes, emprisonnant les jambes de Callisto et une partie de ses tentacules, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus ni avancer ni sauter. Elles ne se refermèrent pas sur elle, pour ne pas la blesser, pourtant. Callisto eut un petit sifflement admiratif.

Elle ne semblait pas se sentir en quelconque situation d'infériorité, et Karima se demanda si Callisto avait confiance en elle... ou si elle pensait l'avoir cernée et avoir un ascendant sur elle... ou si elle pensait, même maintenant, pouvoir se libérer comme elle le voulait, se battre à égalité si nécessaire.

Ou si elle se moquait de tout cela.

"Bon début. Et," poursuivit Callisto d'une voix rêveuse et moqueuse, "si tu n'as que des armes, tu peux envoyer ça ! Et même si tu n'as pas que ça. Je trouve que ça vaut la peine d'être vu de plus prêt, pas toi ?"

Karima hésita. Mais Callisto la regardait avec des yeux emplis de défi, d'avidité aussi, et elle pouvait au moins essayer...

"Si je sais, cela sera plus facile pour moi, si un jour nous nous battons pour de vrai..." C'était une plaisanterie. Peut-être.

Un des canons de Karima, un des plus petits, jaillit de son poignet.

"Oui, oui." fit remarquer Callisto. "J'aime bien."

Elle saisit la main de Karima avec un de ses rares tentacules libres, et porta l'arme à sa bouche, la léchant, l'embrassant presque, avec une sensualité qui aurait pu paraître terriblement déplacée. La policière en frissonna.

"Tu sais," dit ensuite Callisto, "je pense que c'est la bonne taille pour beaucoup d'autres choses."

Karima en rougit presque.

"C'est du métal. Cela va être froid." tenta-t-elle de justifier.

"J'aurais plutôt dit très, très chaud, si on m'avait demandé mon avis." contesta Callisto, son ton toujours audacieux, suggestif et sensuel.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Pas pour l'instant.

"En attendant," fit remarquer Karima, plaquant théâtralement sa main gauche au mur "il n'est pas dit que c'est la prisonnière qui fixe les règles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, je te revaudrai ça..." murmura Callisto. Cela semblait une bonne chose. Karima espéra que ce serait une bonne chose.

Elle ouvrit le pantalon de cuir, se pencha légèrement avant de plonger la main entre les jambes de Callisto. Elle fut troublée de sentir le liquide qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses... ce n'était pas qu'elle avait eu des doutes sur la sincérité de ses avances, loin de là, mais c'était autre chose de le sentir, alors que ses doigts glissaient aisément sur sa vulve, caressaient son clitoris... Callisto émettait des petits bruits de contentement, entre des vrombissements et des gémissements, plus fort quand Karima faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, pour la guider...

Cela devint presque un cri quand Karima, tordant son poignet, laissa le métal de son arme reposer contre son ventre.

"OK," murmura-t-elle. Callisto voulait vraiment cela, et elle pouvait le lui donner, même si elle ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour en plaisanter comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle voulut le rendre un peu moins froid, le réchauffer un tout petit peu, pas à la température de la peau encore, et c'était possible, ses armes répondaient à ses désirs de façon presque automatique, même maintenant.

Deux doigts entrèrent aisément dans le sexe de Callisto, la faisant juste sourire et se cambrer contre ses liens. Puis Karima fit pivoter le canon à son poignet, retira ses doigts, et les remplaça.

"Oh oui !" Callisto jura. "Oh oui, ma jolie, je savais bien que tu pouvais !" C'était étrange de causer une réaction aussi manifeste, aussi peu discrète. C'était troublant, mais de façon plaisante, remarquait Karima avec un mélange d'étonnement et de ravissement trouble.

Elle commença à bouger, doucement, pour ne pas risquer de blessures, constata qu'elle pouvait tordre son poignet pour masser le clitoris de son pouce. C'est elle qui déclencha le stabilisateur cette fois, pour pouvoir libérer son autre main, en presser les seins de Callisto tour à tour...

"Ooh, tu es une putain de déesse du sexe, tu sais. Plus fort !" Et Karima sentait le feu monter à ses joues sous ces obscénités exagérées, la brûler doucement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, pour rendre à Callisto le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné.

La mutante jouit avec exubérance, et Karima se sentit presque fière ; un peu soulagée, aussi, de pouvoir la libérer, ranger ses armes, retrouver juste la peau sur la peau, et l'embrasser encore. Mais plus si horrifiée par ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

"C'est le moment de remonter pour voir si les autres ont trouvé une autre urgence !" sourit Callisto.

Elle remit son pantalon. Karima se rhabilla, vérifia que ses vêtements pouvaient être rajustés de façon présentable... il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lave ses sous-vêtements.

"Rien qu'on ne puisse faire passer pour les séquelles d'un combat !" fit remarquer Callisto, suivant son regard. "Tant que personne ne vient regarder de trop près."

Elle conclut, avec un clin d'oeil. "On pourrait dire que nous sommes deux filles qui ont de la chance."


End file.
